San Valentín es para maricas
by reimerzero
Summary: (Kyle x Cartman stuff) Luego de que los chicos observaran una extraña actitud en Cartman, eso hace que lo demás sospechen de la forma de actuar ante Kyle en el día de San Valentín, mientras, Stan hace lo posible para darle a Wendy el regalo perfecto para San Valentín, por lo que consigue la ayuda de una famosa estrella de música. ¿Triunfará el amor en South Park?


En una mañana del día de San Valentín, se puede ver como un joven dormía plácidamente en su cama mientras se acercaba la hora para poder ir al colegio, aquel chico se llamaba Kyle, por lo que podía decirse que tenía el horario bien organizado para poder ir a la escuela con total tranquilidad, por lo menos para reunirse con su mejor amigo Stan y su amigo Kenny… y por desgracia con el desgraciado imbécil de su amigo Cartman. Al ser ya las 6 de la mañana, suena su despertador de Terrance y Philip, lo que suena es una pedorreta que dura por lo menos unos 2 minutos y es ahí donde él se levanta, lo primero que hace es mirar su gorro característico para ponérselo y dar un gran bostezo, seguido de tallarse los ojos y algunos movimientos para enderezar la columna. Luego consigue levantarse al darse una pequeña siesta de 5 minutos para colocarse su abrigo y guantes, cuando baja por las escaleras se encuentra ya a su familia almorzando, la madre lo recibe de manera cálida como siempre.

\- ¡Kyle! ¡Finalmente has despertado, joven! Ven a comer, he preparado un poco de pastel de papas para comer.

\- Oh, gracias mamá… A decir verdad no tengo mucha hambre, comeré en la escuela cuando me de.

\- Está bien Kyle. Tengo algo qué confesarte, a decir verdad, creo que sería mejor que comieras mejor en casa con tu familia.

\- ¿Por qué haría eso?

\- Verás, yo no estoy muy seguro de lo que tú comes en la escuela, ¡Quien sabe lo que estarías comiendo por allá! ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado eso jovencito?

\- … No, mamá.

\- ¡Oh, por todos los cielos! ¿No has visto que en el noticiero es más probable de que a los niños le dieran de comer carne descompuesta para que ganaran más en el seguro médico en las escuelas? ¡Pues en esta familia no vamos a permitir algo semejante! ¡Así que vienes a sentarte a comer aquí en la mesa con tu propia familia que te quiere, Kyle! –exclamó Sheila mientras apuntaba la silla en donde se supone que debería sentarse Kyle.

El joven, por el resquemor que le daba su propia madre, obedeció sin siquiera mirarla con mala gana, solamente hizo lo que le pidieron y obedeció, se sentó a comer el pastel de papas, mientras Sheila le daba de comer a Ike, quien en la condición canadiense que el pequeño tenía era un poco complicado.

\- ¿En donde está papá? – preguntó un poco confundido, por lo general siempre se veía a Gerald almorzar junto a su esposa, pero ese día no estaba. Sheila, con un leve sonrojo y con mucho amor pensó.

\- Ah, pues tu padre está en el centro comercial ahora mismo, preparando el regalo más hermoso para esta fecha tan especial como el día de San Valentín. ¡De seguro ya debió haber comprado algo ahora mismo! ¿Quién sabe lo que puede ser? Tal vez una luna de miel a Hawaii o a Montecarlo, ¡Una cena a un restaurante muy elegante y caro! Ahhh… Con lo que sea que prepare tu padre es un regalo bien recibido en casa.

\- No puedo creer que creas en eso del día de San Valentín mamá, es solo algo que inventaron las compañías para quitarles el dinero a las parejas ingenuas.

\- Oh Kyle, no tienes que ser un aguafiestas, el día de San Valentín es el día en que las personas se dan su cariño mutuo y es algo hermoso para que ambas personas compartan todo su amor en este día en especial.

\- Pero eso no es amor mamá, las parejas no deben darse amor solamente en este día, las parejas deben darse amor todos los días sin importar la fecha que sea. Que se celebre el amor un día y luego en los siguientes 364 días darle la espalda a tu pareja no es amor. Eso no es amor, es dependencia por el dinero.

\- . . . ¡Vete a la escuela Kyle!- Exclamó furiosa su madre apuntando hacia la puerta y esperando que se fuera de una buena vez.

Él obedeció y dando un largo suspiro, sin siquiera terminar su comida agarró su mochila y se fue de la casa, al salir de esta, se fijó como las casas estaban llenas de adornos del día de San Valentín, era algo extraño, porque usualmente los días de San Valentín no suelen ser así de… festivos. Pero él no le dio más importancia y se fue caminando a buscar a su mejor amigo de esta vida, Stan.

Caminó por unos minutos hasta llegar hacia su casa, vio que la casa tenía las ventanas pintadas con corazones rojos, pensó que eso era algo exagerado para el día de San Valentín pero finalmente lo ignoró y tocó tres veces la puerta. Esperó por unos segundos para que saliera Stan.

\- Oh, hola Kyle. –saludó Stan con una sonrisa en su rostro mirando como su amigo lo recibía para ir a la escuela.

\- Stan, ¿No notas lo idiota que está la gente hoy?

\- … ¿Eso es una novedad? - su expresión cambia a una de sorpresa por la forma en la que habla Kyle.

\- ¡Es decir, mira como está todo hoy! Está todo lleno de adornos ridículos y regalos materiales que se desechan un día después de hoy. San Valentín es una fecha estúpida.

\- Bueno, eso es porque no tienes a alguien por el cuál pasar este día, ¿No pensaste en eso?

Bueno, ahí Stan tuvo un punto, no había pensado en eso antes, la gente era estúpida porque les regalaban cosas a sus novias o novios, luego un pensamiento se le vino en la mente en la forma de una pregunta, "¿Y si él era el único en el pueblo que no tenía una pareja?" Era lógico, si pensaba que esa fecha era material era porque no tenía a nadie con la cual pasarla

\- Oh por dios… eso es verdad. ¡Con razón veía el San Valentín como una tontería! ¡No tengo a alguien con la cual pasarla! ¡N-No he tenido novia desde hace mucho tiempo! ¡E-eh! ¡Dime si Bebe está disponible para salir!

Stan niega con la cabeza ante la opción de Bebe.-No, ella tiene una relación con Clyde desde hace 4 meses, ¿No sabías eso?

\- ¿¡C-Con Clyde!? ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo?

\- Kyle, cálmate, además tu nunca le has prestado atención a Bebe, es algo normal para los chicos de tu edad estar solteros en esta época de San Valentín, hay millones de personas que están como tú, no debes hacerte problema con eso.

\- ¡Tú lo dices porque tienes a Wendy, Stan! ¡Ponte a pensar en mi situación! ¡Ahora en la escuela no solo se van a burlar de mí por ser judío, sino también por ser el único perdedor de la escuela que no ha conseguido novia!

\- ¡Hey, no te desquites conmigo cuando intento calmarte! Piénsalo, Cartman no ha tenido novia ninguna vez en su vida y pasa este año bien. Además, él se va a burlar de ti porque eres un judío solamente.

\- Es verdad… solamente si consigo mantenerlo distraído de eso quizás no le preste atención.

\- ¿Lo ves? No será ningún problema, solo no menciones nada de San Valentín y trata de pasar este día como si fuera uno como cualquier otro.

\- Agh… está bien… Amigo, San Valentín es una mierda.

\- Lo sé. Pero es un día como cualquier otro al fin y al cabo. La cosa estará en darle algo a Wendy… Pero no tengo idea de qué puedo darle.

\- ¿Se lo has preguntado días antes?

\- ¡Eso no se le tiene que preguntar! Cuando alguien te regala algo no le tienes que decir con anticipación que cosa regalarle porque sino se pierde la sorpresa.

\- Pues intenta comprarle algo que sea igual a ella, un poster de Ed Sheeran o algo así.

\- Oh, es verdad. A ella le gusta mucho los cantantes de ese estilo, quizás si le compro algo así seré un novio perfecto para ella… ¡Tienes razón, vamos, que llegamos tarde al autobús!

Más tarde, se ve a Stan, Kyle y Kenny en la parada. Aquella en la que siempre ellos han estado, para ver qué iban a preparar para el día de hoy. Pero lo dudoso era donde estaba Cartman, ¿Habrá faltado el día de hoy?

\- Hey, ¿En donde está el culón?

\- ¿Cómo carajo voy a saber? - contestó Kenny estando debajo de su abrigo.

\- Es que no lo he visto desde ayer, ¿Acaso su propia grasa lo habrá ahogado mientras dormía.

Los tres comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas por el chiste que Kyle contó, pero luego de un rato al estar esperando, finalmente apareció Cartman. Se lo veía con un traje de color marrón con una corbata de rayas blancas y azules, bien peinado y… con lo más llamativo. Un ramo de flores en una mano, y una caja de chocolates en la otra.

\- Hola chicos. –fue lo primero que dijo Cartman al verlos. Los chicos quedaron boquiabiertos por la forma en la que él estaba vestido y en la forma tan calmada en cómo les habló. Luego Cartman dio una gran sonrisa por la forma en que los tres lo estaban mirando y antes de que dijeran algo este se explica.

\- Supongo que se estarán preguntando, "Oh, que envidia, desearía yo poder vestir esa ropa tan buena que la mía pero no puedo tenerla porque soy un miserable y soy pobre." Bueno, pues es porque hay una buena razón por la que estoy vistiendo de esta manera tan bonita que mi mamá me compró.

\- ¿Y cuál es esa razón, culo gordo?- Contestó Kyle, ya molestándose por la arrogancia de siempre que traía Cartman.

\- Es bastante simple, es porque en este día en especial, voy a declararme al amor de mi vida, justo hoy la persona a quién siempre amé sabrá finalmente lo que yo siento, y espero que me apoyen ustedes dos, Stan, Kenny. ¿Está bien?

\- ¿Por qué te apoyaríamos en algo así, culón de mierda? ¡Si piensas que debemos hacerlo por ti, mejor ve a buscarte a otro lameculos que haga el trabajo por ti!

\- ¡Carajo Stan, es porque necesito el apoyo de ustedes dos para confesarle a esa persona especial lo que siento en el fondo de mi corazón!

\- Oh, ya veo… Pues no te ayudaremos en eso, Cartman. Tenemos cosas mejores que hacer que estar detrás de tus estupideces. – Contestó con cierto cinismo Stan mientras metía la mano a sus bolsillos y miraba para otro lado.

\- ¿Pues saben qué? ¡Al carajo ustedes dos! ¡Es increíble que cuando más los necesito me vienen a dar la espalda de esa manera, son los peores amigos que he tenido! … -se acomoda un poco su cabello ante el viento que hacía y luego los vuelve a mirar- Está bien, si ustedes no me van a ayudar, pues no lo hagan, voy a confesarme ante esa persona aquí mismo, y ahora.

\- Alto… ¿Qué? –preguntó Stan con cierta sorpresa ante la respuesta que dio Cartman.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Cartman se pone en frente de Kyle, que estaba distraído, pero Kyle nota como se pone en frente de él y lo mira sorprendido, y la sorpresa se convierte en una expresión de sumo desconcierto cuando Cartman apoya una rodilla al suelo y un pie, para luego extenderle el ramo de flores y la caja de chocolates. Kenny y Stan abrieron más la boca y sus ojos se pusieron como platos y quedaron congelados ante esa escena absolutamente extraña e inaudita que estaban viendo, no podían decir algo, la escena no les estaba permitiendo hablar. Luego Cartman da una sonrisa en sus labios y baja la mirada.

\- Kyle, quiero confesarte esto, yo siempre he amado tu forma de ser… la manera tan tierna como actúas y como eres siendo una buena persona. Algo que yo nunca he podido ser. ¡Quiero que sepas que yo te amo y que siempre quise estar de tu lado! ¡Por favor, quiero que este amor sea correspondido entre ambos! A pesar de cómo te he tratado, quiero que sepas que yo siempre te he amado a pesar de las dificultades en las que nosotros hemos estado. ¡Quiero ser tu pareja para este San Valentín!

Los tres, Kyle, Stan y Kenny pusieron miradas perdidas, no podían creer lo que veían y sus bocas estaban como palas mecánicas. Kyle tenía su mente en blanco y no podía saber qué decir, se puso rojo de la vergüenza por la forma en que Cartman estaba actuando, cuando estaba por decir algo, Cartman actúa y pone su dedo índice en su boca, para acallarlo.

\- Shhh… Tranquilo, si no tienes nada que decir lo entenderé, te dejaré que pienses en ello por el resto del día de escuela, pero recuerda. Que yo siempre te he amado por como eres a pesar de que eres un judío. Y además creo que seremos la mejor pareja que tiene la escuela, ¡Tweek y Craig se querrán morir al vernos juntos!

Al decir eso, finalmente Kyle reaccionó ante el momento, frunció el ceño y se molestó ante lo que Cartman le dijo y apuntándole con el dedo índice le contestó.

\- ¿Qué mierda te pasa hoy? ¿¡Que mierda les pasa a todos en el pueblo en este San Valentín!? ¡No sé lo que estás planeando para este día Cartman, pero no voy a caer en tu jueguito! ¡Y además, si me lo estuvieras diciendo de verdad, no te aceptaría después de todo lo que tú me has hecho pasar a lo largo de que nos conocimos! ¡No juegues conmigo en este día, Cartman!

El autobús justamente llegó cuando terminó esa discusión, por lo que Kyle se subió molesto, Stan igual se subió de molesto por la manera tan cruel de Cartman al jugarle esa broma.

\- Amigo, que imbécil eres. - le contestó Kenny a Cartman antes de que el encapuchado se suba al autobús.

Dejando a Cartman arrodillado en medio de la parada, luego se subió al autobús pensativo por lo que Kyle le dijo, pero para ver como proseguía, se sentó al lado de Kyle en el autobús, este se encontraba de brazos cruzados, se lo veía aparentemente molesto con el ceño fruncido y mirando a la ventana. Luego Cartman cruzó sus manos un poco y lo miró.

\- Kyle, cuéntame que he hecho yo para que no gustes de mi. Yo he dado todo para que tú seas un chico feliz, he demostrado ser un mejor hombre para que te fijaras en mí, pero nunca lo has hecho. ¿Qué te he hecho últimamente para que me trataras así?

\- Me has pegado pegamento con brillantina en el cabello solo para que te burlaras de mí diciendo que un elfo había eyaculado en mi pelo.

\- Bueno pero… eso ha sido algo de lo que todos nos hemos reído, ¿Verdad? Jejeje… Fue divertido ver tu cara.

\- Pero eso para mi no lo fue, tuvieron que cortarme parte de mi cabello al ver que no me lo podían quitar y todos en la escuela se rieron de mi por una semana.

\- P-Pffft… Jajajajaja… -no pudo aguantar más y comenzó a reírse, luego Kyle dio un suspiro de molestia, pero luego Cartman se calma un poco limpiándose una pequeña lágrima de su ojo.- L-Lo siento, lo siento… pero quiero que sepas que en este día de San Valentín yo seré un hombre mejor para ti. Para que sepas, yo puedo ser el mejor novio que hayas tenido en tu vida, hará que los otros quieran comerse su propia mierda de la envidia que nos tendrán.

\- Cartman, ni siquiera te he aceptado como tal, no quiero que seas mi novio ni nada parecido a eso. No quiero tener de pareja a un hombre ni mucho menos a un imbécil como tú.

\- Pero Kyyyle… No me has dado una oportunidad todavía…

\- ¿Por qué habría de dártela a ti, culo gordo?

\- Porque yo solo soy bueno con la gente en la que estoy cómodo, contigo probablemente nunca lo esté, ¡Pero piensa que mientras estemos juntos nos daremos un tiempo para conocernos! Seremos una feliz pareja, nos casaremos y tendremos hijos.

\- No seas idiota Cartman, las parejas del mismo sexo no pueden tener hijos.

\- ¡Pero yo conozco a alguien que sí puede!

Y así quedaron por el resto del camino hacia la escuela, Kyle estaba bastante confundido de lo que estaba pasando, que Cartman cambiara su actitud tan deprisa con él, que no lo haya tratado mal, genera muchas sospechas, Stan estará vigilando a Cartman por si planea algo contra él. ¿Acaso ellos iniciarán una aventura el día de San Valentín?

Continuará…


End file.
